


a sunlit love

by Ceryna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingers in Mouth, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, author is back on her bs metaphors!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceryna/pseuds/Ceryna
Summary: The bathroom door clicks as it swings open, and a star emerges from a cloud of steam. He is the single brightest star in Kiyoomi’s galaxy, and he is warm—trailing radiance as he strides five steps to the bedside, still-damp hands tracing over Kiyoomi’s jaw as he leans down for a kiss.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	a sunlit love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [min_mintobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_mintobe/gifts).



> While I am working away on (translation: thinking heavily about) some other ideas, please have this.
> 
> Recommended listening: Koh - 92914 [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/11nTAYWC46C6LGdJH1JlGG?si=mVaYBdP-SW6svR0xbLHcXg) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35OJz_B9Qc8)

Kiyoomi’s hands snarl into his silk sheets as he waits. Atsumu has just switched off the bathroom fan, signaling he’s done with his shower and will be out in a matter of moments.

A sigh escapes into the silence, and Kiyoomi bites his lip—as if that will prevent more from surfacing in his lungs. His bedroom has always been designed to hold just him. Having Atsumu in it makes the space feel compressed… but not stifling. Atsumu’s presence enfolds Kiyoomi in his embrace even without his touch.

The bathroom door _clicks_ as it swings open, and a star emerges from a cloud of steam. He is the single brightest star in Kiyoomi’s galaxy, and he is _warm_ —trailing radiance as he strides five steps to the bedside, still-damp hands tracing over Kiyoomi’s jaw as he leans down for a kiss.

“Ya can change yer mind, y’know,” Atsumu mumbles into Kiyoomi’s lips.

Kiyoomi scoffs. His hands uncurl from the sheets, shifting to brush against the creamy terrycloth wrapped around Atsumu’s hip bones. “You say that like you want me to change it.”

Atsumu laughs. The sound is sunlight sweeping over Kiyoomi’s shoulders. “I jus’ want ya ta know ya have _me,”_ he murmurs, leaning his forehead against Kiyoomi’s. “Tha’s not changin’.” 

It has taken Kiyoomi many years to feel at home in his skin—to fully understand that the marks written in it are not blemishes, but constellations—and should be appreciated as such. 

Yet it took him no time at all to fall into the clutches of Atsumu’s orbit. Drawn to sharp, stinging brilliance, and admittedly curious to what lay beneath, Kiyoomi let gravity reel him in.

And now, when he craves to know Atsumu with all his senses—to see if every part of him tastes of the sunlight he scatters… Kiyoomi is steadfast in his resolve.

His hands wind up, up, over toned muscle and bronze skin until they close around Atsumu’s wrists. Kiyoomi brushes his fingers over the pulse point, skims the muscle below the thumbs and turns his head to the left, pressing a kiss to a callused palm. 

Atsumu shivers. His other hand curls Kiyoomi’s hair behind his ear, cards it away from his forehead in tenderness that soothes the weight between Kiyoomi’s ribs. 

Kiyoomi shifts his attention to that hand, mapping kisses along the skin until he reaches those callused fingertips, folding three of them under his tongue.

Sunlight, it turns out, tastes heavily of citrus. Distinct notes of lemon diffuse into his mouth, tangling with notes of yuzu and chrysanthemum. The flavors tremble over his tongue as it nudges and swirls over fingers he knows like his own.

Calluses, familiar against the palm of his hand, feel thoroughly different as Kiyoomi savors them. There’s a certain _wonder_ to unraveling the enigma of himself—letting Atsumu in, dropping clues to decipher, and the exercise of patience: for Kiyoomi to volunteer shards of the heart he keeps hidden, and for Atsumu to understand those shards and thread them together with his.

The wonder surfaces across Atsumu’s face in an impish smile, softened by his eyes. Adoration glitters molten gold, cascading over Kiyoomi in a tidal lull—enticing him past the shorelines, luring him until he’s in over his head.

“Ha _aah,”_ Atsumu stutters, steadying himself with his hand on Kiyoomi’s shoulders. His chest heaves, and he swallows thickly, thumbs smoothing circles into Kiyoomi’s starlit skin. “Babe, ya feel so good s’ _unreal.”_

The praise burns the back of Kiyoomi’s neck, scorching over his cheeks. He releases Atsumu’s fingers, saliva stringing from his lips as words form between his teeth. “I’m real.”

It’s an assurance to both of them—though Kiyoomi still pinches the skin over Atsumu’s hip bones before snagging into creamy cotton and dragging down, down—and leans in. 

“I promise,” he murmurs into the juncture of Atsumu’s thigh. His tongue darts out to wet his lips, which curve up at the rosy blush blooming over Atsumu’s cheeks. He turns his attention to the left, and dives in for another serving of sunlight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story (^^)
> 
> comments help fuel my writing! i'd love to know your favorite line, what you liked about the story, or if you'd like to see more fic like this from me! ^^ 
> 
> I'm on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Ceryna_writes)!


End file.
